Dark Side
by Randomcolor
Summary: A special forces soldier must deal with his past, friends, and the war with the aparoids. Contains some blood, as well as other strange occurances. Chapter 20 is up!
1. Prologue

**Copyright info**

**Star Fox Team and Star Wolf Team are copyright Nintendo**

**Sezidan is copyrighted by me**

**Vixo is copyrighted by Slyfox88**

**

* * *

**

Dark Side

A Story set within the world of Star Fox: Assault.

Dramatis Personae

Heroes

Shardeth, Arastor "Sezidan" -Main character which the story follows. Unknown

past. He is of the Red Fox species.

Shardeth, Tsiras - Sezidan's brother. Red Fox

McCloud, Vixo -Pilot in training in the Cornerian Space Forces. He later

becomes Sezidan's best friend. Red Fox

Captain Felina Cartivan - Captain of the ship _CS Freedom_. Vixo's commander.

Also works as a medic. Artic Fox

Fortune, Leon- Sezidan's Teammate. Gray Fox

Corl, Cyrellus- Sezidan's Teammate. Red Wolf.

The Star Fox team: Fox McCloud, Krystal, Slippy Toad, Falco Lombardi

Villains

The Dark Assassin -Unknown who this person is.

Always shrouded in shadows it attacks many of the people which Sezidan loves

and his friends.

Its species is unknown although it seems to be a fox of somesort.

The Aparoids- Invading army which threatens the Lylat System.

The Star Wolf team serves only themselves and therefore is on neither side.

Prologue- Enter the assassin. (2 years before story)

The rain was falling in sheets. A moonless night.

Even though there was no moon the lights from the buildings of downtown

Corneria City provided abundant light. By this time of night though most

people had gone home. A few homeless people were hiding from the rain underneath the awnings of buildings.

One person though didn't even seem to notice the rain.

He walked slowly down the streets dressed in a gray shirt, dark blue pants,

sneakers and a trench coat. His face was locked into a depressing frown. He was now in the slums. The light wasn't as abundant here, but at least he was almost home.

He reached into his coat pocket past the metal handle in there to get his

house keys. The key slid in and unlocked the door.

He closed the door behind him and was bathed in darkness.

His hand found the handle and pulled out the item.

The back of his coat caught the light switch as he walked forward and the

lights clicked on. Crouched in the corner opposite from him was a person with shadow covering his whole body.

"Who the hell are you?" The fox said trying to keep the surprise out of his

voice. When it didn't answer he raised the new high powered blaster at it.

"I planned to kill someone to night. Thought it would be me, but guess its

your lucky day." His finger pulled the trigger and the gun responded by blasting blue bolts at the thing.

The shadowy creature jumped to the side easily dodging them rushing straight

up to the fox and gripping him by the throat holding him up.

He thrust the blaster into the things stomach and pulled the trigger four

times before it retaliated.

With its other hand the creature cleanly sliced off the mans right hand

making him drop the blaster splashing blood across the floor and the wall.

The thing looking thoroughly displeased dropped him and jumped out the window.

The man crawled over to his phone picked it up with his left hand and dialed

the emergency medical service number then collapsed.


	2. Chapter 1: The Service

**Chapter 1 is a little slow so keep reading.**

**Oh and please give me some reviews so ill know if i need to improve anything.

* * *

**

Chapter 1 - The service (4 months before events of Star Fox: Assault)

The clerk looked up at him. "Well Mr. Shardeth it seems you scored a 95 on

your entrance test. You could be anything you wanted." Sezidan looked at the clerk.

"What did you get on the exam?" The clerk looked rather embarrassed. "Um…a

um…I scored…45."

Sezidan tried not to laugh. "Well uh hehe so when do I ship out?"

"Sir you must fill out a role application form." Sezidan cocked an eyebrow.

With a sigh the clerk handed him a form.

When he sat down the cold of the metal chair came through his shirt making

him a bit uneasy. The list of jobs was quite long. Pilot…no. Soldier…no. Special Forces…ok sure.

He filled out the form and handed it back to the clerk.

"Wow special forces huh. Well good luck with that.

You are assigned to this military housing facility until we ship you out for

boot. Here's your key." Sez grabbed the key and walked out.

On his new ID it gave the location of his apartment. It wasn't far.

In fact it was within walking distance. He looked up and saw a squadron of

twelve ASF-2s fly over head. They were that new advanced stealth fighter. "Heh anyone who will fly one of those has got to be crazy."

When he finally arrived at his apartment he slid the key into the lock and

opened the door up. There were two beds. One had the name McCloud, Vixo across the bottom.

"Hmm wonder if there is any relation." He looked at his own bed.

How had they gotten his name on there so quickly? Across the foot board it

read Shardeth, Arastor.

His bag dropped at the foot of the bed and he sat on the edge.

Outside three of the fighters had landed. He kicked off his shoes and laid

back on the bed.

The sky outside was a beautiful Cerulean blue. Before he knew what had

happened he had drifted off into sleep.

* * *

A dark house flashes of blood and blue lasers. What was this?

Street lights flying by, the smell of blood was heavy. What was going on?

He managed to see the name on the mailbox before he faded to black.

Shardeth.


	3. Chapter 2: Gotta be crazy

Chapter 2- Gotta be crazy

Sezidan's eyes snapped open. The sky outside was a deep orange now. "Must be

getting dark."

The sound of running water came to his senses. Must be my new roomy Sezidan

thought.

He sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. Then he noticed the

picture on

Vixo's bed stand. With hesitation he picked it up. It showed a young red fox

standing with

his two parents. He heard the bathroom doorknob turn and set the picture

down quickly.

The door opened and the fox he saw in the picture walked out, only he was

older. Wearing only pants, his hair

was still dripping with water.

"Hey there you must be Arastor." Sezidan looked slightly offended. "Eh I go

by my middle name

Sezidan. You must be Vixo."

"That would be me." Holding a towel with one hand Vixo continued to dry his

hair.

"Woulda introduced myself earlier but you were snoozing." With his other

hand

Vixo grabbed a shirt out of the dresser by his bed.

"So what do you do?" Sezidan asked.

"Im a pilot in training for the ASF-2."

"Hmm. Im special forces myself."

They stared at each other for a moment.

"You gotta be crazy!" both said in unison.

They laughed.

"Hey kid your alright. Lemme buy you a drink."

"Well...they wouldn't serve me would they?"

"Good point kid. Hmm stay right here." Without another word he grabbed his

key and left.

Vixo shook his head and sat down on his bed.

1 hour later

"Hey kid im back!" Sezidan walked in carrying two brown bags.

"Hey! They don't allow alcohol on base!"

"He he what they don't know wont hurt me."

Sezidan pulled out a beer from one of the bags and tossed it to Vixo

"Drink up kid." He then pulled a beer out of the bag and started drinking.

Two hours later Vixo is passed out on his bed snoring loudly.

"He he kid couldn't handle his alcohol very well." With that he pulled

another item

out of the bag. A blue marker.


	4. Chapter 3: Boot

Chapter 3 - Boot

He had been awake for thirty minutes or so. Laying on his bed

looking up at the ceiling. Every now and then he would glance

at Vixo looking at the blue drawn all over him. Sezidan chuckled.

With a sigh he sat up looking at the pink dawn outside.

He opened the zipper on his bag and searched for some clean clothes inside.

Most clothes were dirty. There was a clean shirt and some pants. He went

into the bathroom

and saw Vixo's clothes scattered on the floor. He tossed his clothes onto the

top of the toilet and

turned on the water. He tossed his shirt into the sink and kicked his pants

behind the toilet.

As he stepped into the shower he heard a yell come from the room. "DAMN IT

SEZ!" He chuckled and continued to take his shower.

After Sez had showered and Vixo scrubbed his face a letter came for them

both.

"Hmm our boot assignments" Sez said while reading his.

"Well man it was fun while it lasted. But kid you might want to clean this

up before you leave."

Then he left before Vixo could get a word out.

Few Hours later

Camp was what he expected. Soldiers running around, Drill Sergeants shouting.

He overheard one

that made him laugh. "SOLDIER DO YOU KNOW WHY THEY CALL IT BOOT CAMP?

BECAUSE MY BOOT IS GONNA

CAMP UP YOUR ASS IF YOU DONT GET A MOVE ON!" Sez found his barracks and went

inside. His bed was marked so he dumped

his clothes into his footlocker. "Man training begins tomorrow. Better relax

now." With that he laid down on the

bed and dozed off.

Day 1 Familiarization

He was lined up with the rest of the soldiers wearing B.D.U.'s. "You pansies. I

have never seen a more pathetic use

of flesh, fur, and air that you bunch of maggots. The first and last words I

want to hear out of your mouths is sir

do I make myself clear?" A lupine Drill Sergeant shouted at them.

"Sir, yes sir!" Came the voice of 15 soldiers in unison. "Soldier suck in

that gut! You stand straight!"

He looked at Sezidan. "You the crazy bastard who signed up for Special

Forces?"

"Sir, Yes sir." was Sezidan reply.

"Boy im gonna have fun with you!"

Day 2 Weapons

"Now maggots its time for you to take your shooting tests. On the rack

in front of you, you will find

an AIR-7 or an Anti-Infantry Rifle Mark 7. This is the latest in beam

weaponry. Your goal is to hit

20 out of 40 targets. Special boy you're first." The D.S. grabs a rifle and 2

clips and tosses them to

Sezidan. "Sir, yes sir." He knelt in the gun pit. When the first target

popped up Sez reacted with lightning

fast speed. The target was shot before it was even all the way up. He

continued on this way hitting 34 out of

the 40 targets. "Not bad soldier. maybe you are worth something after all.

The rest scored decently. Two made it above 30.

Now let's continue on to bigger...and better things." The sarge picked up a

large gun with a lever on top.

"This is the H.A.G.R.L.-2 or the Hyper-Accelerated-Grenade-Round-Launcher

Mark 2." One of the recruits decided it

was a good time to open his mouth. "What happened to the mark 1?" The sarge

stared him down.

"It exploded. Now since special boy scored the highest im gonna let him

figure out how to work this."

He threw the gun to Sez how caught it and stumbled. It was heavy. Three

grenade hung out of

the bottom each attached by a small piece of fabric. He hoisted the gun and

pulled the trigger.

A small grenade round launched out of the barrel and smashed into a tree

sending splinters

of wood everywhere. He pulled the trigger again but nothing happened. The

sarge chuckled.

Sez looked over the gun. He grabbed the handle on top and pulled it back.

The gun ejected the

previous green casing while loading a red round. "What special boy has in

the chamber now

is an incendiary round. For the dumbasses here it catches stuff on fire. Now

special boy

if you will fire it at the dummy." Sez hoisted the gun again and lined

the dummy up in

his sights and pulled the trigger. The round flew out and collided with the

dummy spraying

flaming napalm everywhere sending the dummy up in flames. He pulled the

handle back again.

A red casing popped out while a blue one loaded. "This round is an E.M.P.

round. Once again

for those among us that don't understand it disables vehicles while causing

no physical damage.

Now boy if you will shoot the base of that tower

and watch the blinking red light on top." Sez aimed and fired again. The

round connected with

the bottom of the tower send sparks flying. The light on top glowed brightly

then went out.

"Well recruits that does it for the H.A.G.R.L. Training for today is done.

DISMISSED"

Day 3 Armor

"Today maggots you will learn about your protective gear." The sergeant

snatched a helmet off of the dummy target and dropped it on the ground.

He then pulled out a blaster. without a word he aimed and shot a hole

straight into the helmet. He picked it up and placed it on Sezidan's head.

"Soldiers this helmet is not for protection but so if you get shot in your

head we won't have to pick up your brains. Now the vest does provide

protection." He picks up the vest and places it on Sez. Then shoots him with

the blaster. "Now not even the most sophisticated blaster can pierce that

...armor." Sez clutched his chest where he was bleeding. "MEDIC!"

Day's 4-10 recovery

He slowly opened his eyes. The sterile white ceiling almost blinded him.

He tried to roll over but the pain in his stomach wouldn't let him.

That was right. Stupid drill sarge needs to learn his equipment.

He glanced down his chest to his stomach. He pulled back the paper gown and

saw the blackened flesh and melted fur on his stomach. "Wow he really did a

number

on me. The doorknob turned and he female vulpine nurse walked in. Sez threw

the gown

back over himself. When she turned to face him he whistled at her without a

second thought.

She looked him over with her gray eyes. "Well looks like your awake so I

don't think you

will need this anymore." Her hand found the IV and pulled it out

quickly. Sez let

out a yelp of pain. "Oh im sorry was that a little fast?" He looked up at

her. The nametag

read CPT Cartivan. She turned and started to leave. On her way out of the

door she turned

back and said "Hey special boy. You do have pretty green eyes."

Day 11 strategy

They were inside today. Two at a table. A D.S. with Sez. He shouted to all

the recruits

in the room. Today recruits you will be playing an old game called chess. If

you don't know

how to play and god help us if you don't consult the manual at each table. We

will be playing

for a few days to try and build up your strategy skills. Now there is an

incentive to win.

The losers don't get dinner tonight if they lose. Now let's get started." The

sarge moved first.

Sez made his move. They went on and on.

It was starting to get to the end of the day. Everyone else had played

at least ten games.

Sez and his D.S. were still on the first. Both were nearly out of pieces

about 5 left to each.

The other soldiers had left their tables and were watching the game. "Check"

Sez said.

The D.S. responded by moving his king out of harms way. The game continued

on for another

half-hour until... "Checkmate!" Sez looked over the board then laid his king

over.

"Sir, Good move sir." Sez stood up just as the call for dinner sounded. The

other recruits

rushed out the door. Sez merely walked back to his barracks. The bed felt

good even though

it was stiff. He lay back not even bothering to undress and fell asleep.

He rushed down the corridors. The smell of embalming fluid and blood filled

his nostrils. White

hallway after white hallway. He finally found the room. He saw Shardeth on

the name plate

and pushed the door open. A man so familiar to him lay in the bed asleep, or

unconscious

he didn't know. His right arm was wrapped up. He knew all he wanted to do

right now was to

rip and tear this man. As he took a step forward he felt an excruciating

pain in his stomach

and fell over clutching at his chest.

Day 15-62 Combat Exercises

Sez awoke to the sound of revele. Still in his B.D.U.'s he didn't need to

dress. He went to

line up outside with the rest of the recruits. As he stood outside with the

warm morning

sun shining down on him the Drill Sarge started giving them orders. "Today

recruits you

will be in a combat situation. Now before you piss your pants of fright you

will be using

stun weaponry. You will be split into three teams. Red, Blue, and black. In

my hat is small

pieces of paper with a color on the inside. For those still not following

along the color

on the inside is your team for today's exercise. You will keep this paper as

it will remain

your team for the rest of the exercises." The D.S. held out the hat for the

first recruit

in the line. Sez saw that it was blue, red, red, black, blue, blue, black, red,

and he got...black.

The Drill Sarge pointed to a large bucket about a yard away. "In there are

small bands that

will go around your left bicep. These are your squad colors. The exercise

for today is

Capture the flag. After breakfast you will meet back here. There will be

three

L.A.A.T. (Low-Altitude-Atmospheric-Transport)'s awaiting you. Hope you have a

good meal, because

its gonna be a long day. DISMISSED!" The recruits saluted and left.

Breakfast went by quickly.

Sez returned to the meeting area where only two other recruits waited. Both

wore black bands.

One of them was a lupine like the sarge. The other was a gray fox. Sez

walked over to the bucket

and grabbed a black armband. He slipped it on and walked over to the rest of

his team members.

The lupine looked at him. "Hey. My names Cyrellus. You can call me Cy if you

want."

He pointed to the fox. "That's Leon." Sez looked at him. "My names Arastor.

Call me Sezidan

or you just might regret it." The lupine looked surprised. "Heh just kidding.

Glad to meet

ya though. Now let's win this." The other six recruits had arrived. Sez felt

bad for the

six that had washed out. He heard the sound of the L.A.A.T's arriving. They

had sleek black

bodies kind of like the archaic helicopters. They had two rotating blades

like the helicopters

on each side. They landed. One of the three had a blue mark. Another had a

red. The last one

was jet black. The one in the black shouted out to them. "Come on guys lets

get a move on.

Get in the one that corresponds with your squad." Sez stepped onto the black

as did Cy and Leon.

Hung on the wall were three A.I.R. rifles and two suits of Medium armor and

a scout class suit.

The L.A.A.T. lifted off and started flying. Sez turned to look at his two

teammates.

He had to shout to be heard over the roar of the engine. "Guys im best

suited for combat

so ill take one of the medium suits." He looked at Leon. He was skinny with

long legs.

"Leon you look like a good scout you take the light armor. Cy you take the

other medium."

Leon nodded and Cy gave a thumbs-up. They suited up and grabbed a rifle. Sez

slid his helmet on.

He grabbed the safety bar and leaned out of the side looking at the

landscape. Trees as far

as the eye could see, but in the middle was a small clearing with a gray

flag.

"Well guys get a good look that's our target." They stared at the clearing

trying to remember

where it was. A few minutes later after the clearing was out of sight the

L.A.A.T landed in

another small clearing. "Ok everyone off. Don't forget your weapons and good

luck." the pilot

shouted to them. They waved and stepped off flashing a thumbs-up signaling

it was ok to lift

off. "Ok guys we need to get to that flag be careful and watch for enemies."

Sez said.

"I'll lead this mission if that's fine. Im black lead. Cy your black two. Leon

you're three."

They nodded. They flipped the safeties to off and started on their mission.

"Three scout ahead. If you see enemies whistle once. Whistle twice for all

clear." Leon nodded

and ran ahead. Two whistles came. They advanced with Three leading the way

barely in sight.

After about twenty minutes of hiking a whistle came from three before it was

cut off by his

yell of pain. "Three is down. Take assault positions." Sez and Cy rose

their guns and slowly

moved forward. A red blast came from behind a group of trees almost hitting

Cy. Sez responded

with his own blast of Grayish light. The following yelp of pain told Sez

that his shot hit

home. "Two check the status of three ill cover." Cy ran forward to examine

his teammate, but

as he neared his fallen friend a red blast caught him in the chest. He fell

without a sound.

Sez raised his gun and fired a shot the gray laser striking the enemy in the

face flipping him

head over heels into a stomach down position. Another red blast came from

Sez's right this time.

Missing him by inches he turned and fired a quick shot but missing. He

sought cover behind a

nearby oak tree. He waited for what seemed like hours sweat building on his

forehead. He leapt

out when he heard the twig snap firing off a blast in the direction of the

sound catching his

opponent in the right arm spinning him around as he fell. He ran forward and

checked the vital

signs of his teammates. Both were alive just out cold. He dropped a smoke

grenade

sending up Black smoke. He grabbed a grenade off of the enemy and set it off

putting red

smoke into the air. Alone he continued on. "One team down. One to go. But

can I do this by myself?" He trudged on going in the direction he hoped was the right way. Finally he came to the clearing. The flag was on top. He ran to grab it. A blue blast came from the woods to his right he couldn't react in time. It caught him the side sending pain through out his body.

His vision faded to black and he fell to the ground.

Once again pain filled his body but it awakened him. Someone was standing

over him with

a small pad. He recognized her as Captain Cartivan. He smiled at her "Thanks

hon."

She sighed and turned away. He sat up someone had taken the top of his armor

off.

"Hehe couldn't wait to get me undressed eh captain?" She turned back to him.

"Well

Private Shardeth it was actually him." She pointed to a red fox. Sez

suffered an involuntary

whole body shiver. She laughed. He swung his legs off of the table. "You

lost pretty bad out

there special boy. Your whole team was wasted." Sez's mouth dropped open.

"Well hon had I known

you were watching I would have put on a better show." She turned around

looking angry.

"Look Private you can't act like this on a battlefield! People will die!" Sez

merely stared

at her. "Look hon im not gonna do that bad on a real situation but people

weren't gonna die

here." She pulled her hand back and smacked him across the left side of the

face and stormed

out of the room.

Sez's performance shot up over the next few days. Til he and his team couldn't

even lose.

Day 63 Graduation

They stood in their dress blues saluting the Cornerian flag. Sezidan stood

with Cy and Leon in black.

"Today I wish to congratulate these fine soldiers on the work which they

have accomplished to get this far.

These soldiers will be a fine part of the Cornerian army." Sezidan looked

over to where the

officers were. Cartivan was standing with them. He smiled at her. She looked

back at him

showing no emotion. His smile faded and he looked back to the speaker.

Day 64 Assignment

The letter was addressed to him.

"Dear Private Shardeth

You have been promoted to Corporal 1st Class. You will be stationed

aboard the CS Freedom. You new rank patch is enclosed." A small rectangle

fell out with

a small silver star on the left side.

"There you will receive your training with Spec Ops equipment and

abilities." 


	5. Chapter 4: Cold Ship part 1

Chapter 4 Cold Ship Part 1

Sez walked up the boarding ramp with his bag slung over his shoulder. Its

was cold.

He followed the signs on the wall to Barracks 2B. He found the bed with his

name on the bottom.

He sighed and grabbed his combat knife from his bag and scratched out

Arastor writing Sezidan

in its place. He dumped the contents of his bag into his footlocker and sat

on the bed. This

was gonna be a long trip he thought. They left port in a day. His training

began in a few days.

He looked over to one of the other beds and a name caught his eye. Fortune,

Leon. "Hey Leons

here with me so it might not be too bad. He looked at the other names til he

found what he

was looking for. The name Corl, Cyrellus. But there was another name that

caught his eye.

McCloud, Vixo. "No way! I can't believe he's stationed on the Freedom too!

Maybe this wont

be too bad after all. He looked at the rank on Vixo's footlocker. "Ensign huh.

must have just

graduated." He looked down the rows of beds no one here. He opened his

footlocker. He looked

through his clothing to find the uniform. There it was. A sky blue uniform.

Sez placed it back

closed the locker. Then came a voice from behind him. "You know that's

invasion of privacy right?"

Sez turned around to come face to face with Vixo. "Hey man just checking out

your uniform."

Vixo looked him over. "Looks like your doing the same to me."

"Well Sez im glad you made it through boot camp. how was it?"

"Kid it was hell and then some. Was fun though. How was yours?"

"Eh ill have to tell you about it some other time. The Captain wants to

speak to you."

"Ok man good seeing ya again."

With that Sez left waving to Vixo. He found his way to the bridge where a

female fox was standing

with her back turned in a sky blue uniform. When she turned around Sez was

stunned.

"Cartivan?"

"That's Captain Cartivan Corporal Shardeth. I wanted to congratulate you on

your graduation

from boot. You did well."

"Well thanks captain."

"But corporal the training ahead is going to be much harder. I hope your

ready for it."

"Captain I was born ready for this stuff."

"Good because it's gonna be hell. Well I want to wish you luck Corporal so good

luck. You're dismissed."

"Thanks Ma'am." He saluted and left.


	6. Chapter 5: Cold Ship part 2

Chapter 5 Cold Ship Part 2 Sez lay in his bed covers up to his chin on his side. The lights were off so he couldnt see.  
He turned over to his other side. "Why did i sign up for this crap?" He asked himself.  
He shifted onto his back. "Im probably going to get myself killed." He rolled back onto his right side.  
"Did i make the right decision joining the military?" He shifted onto his back again. He couldnt stand it anymore. He sat up and stared out into the darkness. "Urgh i need a drink of water maybe that will help me sleep." He threw his covers off and swung his legs over the side of the bed. Even with his fur the air was cold against his chest. He stood up and started to leave. He travled the halls in search of something to drink.  
The dim lights barely provided enough light to see. The cold chilled his bare feet. He finally neared the mess hall. There was a small vending machine that provided small bottles of water. He presesd the button and a bottle of water was dispensed. He grabbed it and twisted the cap off drinking the water quickly.  
"Man this stuff is horrible." Even though he complained he still drank as thirsty as he was. He heard the soft pattering of someone walking on the steel floor. He looked down the dark corridor where the footsteps were coming from. "Corporal?" Sez looked a little harder. "Captain"  
Captain Felinz came walking down the hall in a night robe.  
"Corporal what are you doing here at this time of night"  
"Just getting a drink Captain. How about you"  
"Same"  
Sez pressed the button again and handed her the bottle that came out.  
"Here you are Captain." He said.  
"Well maybe you arent so bad after all Shardeth. And please im not in uniform call me Felina"  
"Hehe yes captain, I mean Felina"  
"Arastor"  
"Please captain call me Sezidan"  
"Sezidan i want you to know that Im behind you all the way. If you need anything just come to me and ill do my best to get it for you"  
"Well now theres...thanks Fel your not to bad. And captain Im here for you too"  
He nodded to her and walked past tossing his empty bottle into a trash can as he went. 


	7. Chapter 6: Field Training

Chapter 6 Field training.  
Sez awoke in the morning to the sound of chattering soldiers. He sat up and looked around.  
Personel of all different species and divisions were getting dressed and chatting to their friends.  
Sez yawned and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He opened his footlocker and grabbed his uniform out.  
He yawned again and headed for the showers. When he entered all he could smell was running water and BO. "Urgh. Maybe they should clean these a little more." He slipped off his boxers and turned the water on.  
"RAHH!" He yelled out. "What the hell this water is cold!" There was no may to change the temperature that he could find. He shivered and continued. After his shower he dressed in his black uniform. He merely taped his rank patch on. He met Vixo in the hallway on his way to training.  
"So man what do you have to do today?" Sez said "Gotta Advanced flight training"  
"Heh wow. Ive got squad familiarization and weapon training"  
"Well sez this is where i go." He pointed at the sign indicating hangar.  
"Well kid hope ya do well and good luck"  
"Thanks Sez. Good luck to you to." Vixo nodded and turned down the hall.  
Sez continued walking to his classroom.  
"Hmmm 2A this should be it." He opened the door and only saw two other people sitting there.  
"Leon! Cy! Didnt know you were stationed on the Freedom"  
"Didnt know you were in our squad." Cyrellus said. Leon was being quiet as usual.  
Sez took a seat beside them, just as the insructor came in.  
"You three are all that made it"  
Sez spoke up. "No sir the only ones crazy enough to sign up"  
They enjoyed a laugh. Leon merely smiled.  
"Well now. You three are the only ones part of the new Spec Ops squad.  
Today you will learn about the specialized weaponry that only you get"  
He pulled a small round for the H.A.G.R.L. out of his pocket. It had a black casing.  
"Ill get on to what I know you guys want to see. This grenade round is lethal.  
It is a nerve gas grenade for taking out your enemies silently"  
He set it on the podium. He then pulled a grenade with a yellow casing out.  
"This is a concussion grenade. It releases with such force that it knocks anyone unconscious in it blast radius." He set that on the podium also then pulled out a shorter version of the A.I.R.-7. "This is the snub-nosed AIR seven. Lighter but still packs a punch and can be concealed easier." I know the training for today doesnt seem like much but most of your training will be field tests. You guys can take a look at these if you want." He set all three items on the table closest to him. Sez immideatly seized the nerve gas grenade examining it.  
"Now you guys are free to test these weapons in the range if you want just gotta request them, and tell the guy your special ops. Thats pretty much it for day one. Tommorow your gonna get your helmets.  
Well your guys are dismissed"  
They stood up saluted the guy and left.  
"So sez wanna go shoot those weapons"  
"Nah im gonna go sit down for a while and think"  
"Suit yourself man. Come on Leon lets go blow some stuff up"  
Leon smiled and went with Cy to the shooting range.  
Sez walked down the hallways with no clear idea of where he was going. Thinking about his decision to join the military. He eventually found himself in the area overlooking the hangar. He stared out at the sleek black ASFs. He could see Vixo in a Dark Blue pilot suit. He was examing the outside of his ship.  
There seemed to be blast marks on it. Then the alarm claxons started blaring.  
"All ground personell report to breifing room 3. All Air and space personell report to briefing room 2. Special Ops report to briefing room 7." Sez sighed and walked through the ship looking for Briefing room seven. He found the room and went inside. The room was empty except for a grizzled looking Sergeant. Sez took a seat waiting for other recruits. Cy and Leon showed up moments later.  
"Well its not gonna get much better than this." The Sarge said. "Ill just go ahead and break it to you.  
We are under attack by alien invaders. We call them the aparoids. You three are to attack their ground headquarters on Fortuna and take out the CO. You will find your equipment in the box i have here. This is the latest equipment for the Special Forces soldiers." He pointed to the map behind him. "You will be inserted behind enemy lines and you will make your way to the enemy headquarters here. Once inside you will kill the CO and make your way to the extraction point here. If you cant remember this the Heads-Up Display in the new helmets will help you out. Now get suited up." The three soldiers stepped forward and put on the SF edition armors that lay before them. They used the same set up as in training. The new helmets had a bit of orange glass across the face area. Sez slipped on the helmet and the orange glass seemed to wink on as a computer monitor does. The glass then turned crystal clear. A few displays popped up. In the upper right hand corner a heart rate monitor appeared. In the upper left a comm display appeared. Across the left appeared green boxes with checks in them. One said Corl, Cyrellus above it. The other said Fortune, Leon.  
He picked up a AIR-7. The helmet blinked in the lower left and an ammo counter appeared showing how many shots remained. It said 35. He looked at his team and said "Lock and load boys its our first mission." 


	8. Chapter 7: First Mission

Chapter 7 First Mission The three walked up the ramp into the dropship. "So Sez you nervous?" Sez turned to Cy. His brown eyes looked weird through his orange visor. "Not really. I just want to get this over with." He sat down and strapped in. Leon and Cy did the same on either side. The ramp closed bathing them in darkness for a second before the internal light switched on. The intercom crackled to life. "This is your captain speaking we will lifting off in approximately thirty seconds so get ready." A small timer winked on in the top of Sez's visor counting down from 30 seconds. The timer reached zero and they felt the ship pick up.  
The could barely hear the engines from this close but they definitly felt it accelerate as it shot from the hangar they all were pushed back into their seats. The intercom crackled on again. "Ok guys we got about five minutes til you drop. So get ready." A timer clicked on in Sez's visor showing 5 minutes. It was a fairly smooth ride...until the timer reached one minute. An explosion outside rocked the ship. "Uh guys we got a situation. There are multiple Aparoid interceptors on my tail. I might have to drop you outside the drop zone if you want to survive." Sez's timer reached 30 seconds. The ship bucked as a missile exploded beneath it. Sez's timer reached 15 seconds. "Guys prepare for drop"  
The ship lurched as it took a hit.  
Sez's timer ticked away. 5... The panels beneath their feet opened. 4... Red lasers flew by underneath.  
3... A clicking behind them signaled final safeties were released. 2... The lights changed to red.  
1... Sez grabbed his handles tight. 0... The chairs rocketed out through the open panels in the floor.  
Ships were all around them fighting the Cornerian space forces. Sezidan looked up just in time to see a blue plasma missile collide with the back of the dropship sending explosions blossoming throughout the ship.  
The back end blew apart and the cockpit went spiraling away. Sez's heart rate indicator went from green to purple indicating a non-harmful change. His heart rate had jumped up from adrenaline. His squad mates status boxes had flashed purple also. He looked down at the ground speeding to meet them. The chair clicked on its bottom rockets and slowed its descent enough to prevent injury. Three harnesses unbuckled Simultaneously. They jumped out of the chairs with their rifles at the ready.  
"Ok guys Broken Pattern"  
The other two soldiers stepped away from Sez at random directions and distances. In Sez's comm box the words CS Freedom appeared. "Black squadron you are hereby designated as Shadow Squadron." Cy's name changed to Shadow 2. Leon's named changed to 3. That made Sez Squad Leader.  
"Travel to the waypoint indicated by your H.U.D." A small upside-down triangle appeared in a southern direction. 0.2km appeared under it. "Good luck shadow squadron." Sez turned back to his squad. "Come on guys let's get this mission done." The three headed in the direction of the waypoint. They came across a small three story tower made of some unknown purple metal. Two Aparoid guards stood outside.  
They were dressed in dark blue armor and held an organic looking gun. Sez whispered into his comm.  
"Ok guys be careful we don't know what those guns can do." "Roger that Shadow lead." Cy's status box flashed as he spoke. "Don't worry lead I can take them out." Leon's box flashed. He watched the fox descend into the shadows. Sez turned to Cy. "You know...I don't think I've ever heard him talk." A moment later he saw Leon come from the shadows with his combat knife held against the first guard throat and his sidearm with silencer attached held against the others head. He turned to Sez and Cy and smiled. Then with a quick motion sliced the ones throat while shooting the other. Blue blood sprayed from the ones throat as he clutched at it in a futile attempt to hold his blood in. The others brains flew out the other side of his head spraying the ground with pink and blue as he fell over. "Nice one three." Sez said as he approached Leon. He smiled and nodded at him. Sez looked at the door. There was a lock.  
"Of course." He knelt down and started working on it. "Move your hands lead." Cy placed his gun on the lock and fired. The door fell in leaving a large gap in the wall. "Well not quiet but it works." He raised his rifle and entered. No enemies.  
He led the way up the stairs. He rounded a corner and walked right into an enemies patrol. Sez's finger reflexively pulled the trigger hitting one square in the chest knocking him down. The other two fired their shots missing by inches. Sez noticed his heart rate monitor turn purple. He fired again catching one in the leg blowing it out. Leon and Cy rounded the corner and fired both shots taking the soldier in the chest.  
Sez was still holding his rifle forward. His heart rate started to slow and the monitor changed from purple to yellow. Then he felt the pain in his leg. He looked down at the blood coming from his leg. "Guys go take out the CO while I patch up my leg." He smiled at them and they gave the thumbs up and continued on"  
Sez's smiled faded when they rounded the corner and his face changed to one of pain. "Damn how could I get shot?" He slid down the wall and pulled out his field med kit off his belt.  
He pulled back the cloth around the wound and examined it. His flesh was burned and his fur melted together.  
"Not another furless patch"  
Sez pulled a small bottle of cleaning solution out of the pack and took the top off. It smelled awful.  
He poured the clear liquid into the wound. Sez cringed as the solution bubbled and turned red. About this time he heard more blaster fire. "Hope the guys are all right." Sez grabbed a sterile pad and pressed it into the wound causing more pain. He bit down on his sleeve and ripped a piece of it off placing it over the pad. His hand found the tape and he taped it down tightly holding the pad in place. A warning scrolled across the top of his screen as Shadow 2s status flashed red then turned yellow. "Shadow 2 has take a wound to the chest area. Seek medical attention immediately." Sez stood up shakily on his leg. It seemed to be holding out. He held up his rifle and went up the stairs. His warning flashed again and Cy's box turned orange.  
"Warning Shadow 2 has gone unconscious due to blood loss. Seek Medical attention immediately." Sez hustled up the stairs. He found the CO laying in a bloody mess Leon kneeling over Cy. Sez hustled over to him.  
He armor was melted through and he was bleeding badly. He spoke into his helmet. "Establish comm connection to CS Freedom." The helmet indicated it was doing so. The comm ID read CS Freedom and Sez shouted into it.  
"CS FREEDOM THIS IS CORPORAL SHARDETH OF SHADOW SQUADRON! WE NEED EVAC AT MY COORDINATES RIGHT AWAY. WE HAVE A WOUNDED SOLDIER!" The comm crackled then spoke back to him. "Roger that Corporal an L.A.A.T. is on its way"  
Sez knelt down and grabbed Cy's hand. It felt cold. "Cy Im not gonna lose you." Leon stared at Cy not looking away. A few minutes later the L.A.A.T. landed outside and two medics rushed out with a stretcher. They made it up the stairs looked at Cy. "Whew he's in bad shape but don't worry we will save him." They placed the stretcher beside him and moved him very easily over to it. "Corporal we'll need to take a look at that leg too." They carried Cy down the stairs with Sez, supported by Leon, following them. They made it back to the ship and laid Cy on the floor strapping him down at the feet and hands. Sez sat down beside Leon as the ship took off. 


	9. Chapter 8: One Short

Chapter 8 One Short

Sez and Leon sat outside the operation room. Sez had his head in his hands. He had fallen asleep. Leon was leaning back staring at the ceiling. The light above the door was still on.  
It had been on for seven hours. The same amount of time that Cy had been in there.  
The docs had told them earlier that he didn't look good. Leon looked over at the door to the operating room. The light went out. He nudged Sez who awoke from his sleep quickly. The door opened and a surgeon with blood down his front walked out. He was of the raccoon species. "Well he's alive." Sez jumped up cheering. "But he's gonna be out of commission for a while. Leon cocked his head at the doc. "He will be out for at least a month. He will have to have bed rest for a long time. So it looks like your squad has been reduced. Oh Corporal Shardeth I do need to look at your leg." Sez looked down at the blood soaked rag attached to his leg. "Nah doc I think im fine. I just want to see my friend." The doc shrugged and led the two to the operating room where Cy laid on the metal table with bandages wrapped around his stomach. The sleeping injection was wearing off. Sez and Leon stepped up to the table where Cy looked over his eyelids half closed. "Hey guys. How did the mission go?" Sez looked down at him. "We completed it." Leon stared at him. "Cy…thanks. If you hadn't taken that shot for me I would be dead. It would have connected with my head." "No problem Leon. I would do that anytime. Well guys im actually tired believe it or not so I think I might just…drift off." His eyes closed slowly and he drifted off to sleep. "Come on Leon I think we better get"  
Sez turned and left the room but Leon stood there looking down at Cy. Leon smiled then turned around and followed Sez out. Sez had ducked into a dark hallway to sit and think for a while. When he leaned against the wall he realized that he still had his equipment. He pulled his AIR-7 around to his front and examined it. He fell asleep looking at it.

* * *

Alarm claxons blared. Leon rushed down the hallway completely reequipped. The top of his visor flashed WARNING: INTRUDER DETECTED IN MEDICAL BAY in red. Across the left of his visor he had only one squad mate. Shadow Leader. His status was unknown. Leon turned down a hallway to his left. The sign that sad medical bay flashed red. He ran through the opening door and sliding past fleeing doctors. He grabbed one by the sleeve and shouted at him. "WHERE THE HELL IS THE INTRUDER?" The doctor looked up at him. "Last I saw it, it was in the medical bays." Leon became worried. "Its some kind of shadow I don't know we cant hurt it! Just run there's nothing you can do." Leon dropped him. "I'll be damned if im going to let Cyrellus die." Leon continued to run through the hallways searching for the intruder. He passed a dark hallway where something caught his eye. He skidded to a halt and pointed his gun down the hall. A black shadowy figure holding up a soldier. A Vulpine soldier. His visor flashed an alert at him. Shadow Leader status critical. The shadow threw the soldier at Leon who quickly dodged the flying man firing off a shot at the creature. It dodged the shots and finally turned to face Leon. Its eyes glowed white as did its mouth full of shining white sharp teeth. It smiled at him. Leon thought he recognized that smile. The creature dashed up to him slicing at him with its sharp claws. A few hits landed but were deflected by Leon's armor. The shadow grabbed his throat and lifted him up. "Hehe big mistake buddy" Leon shoved his gun into the creatures eye socket and fired on full auto mode until his ammo counter flashed 0 in red at him. The creature dropped him holding its face screaming. Leon's thought the voice was familiar too. The creature dripping white blood from its eye dashed slicing at the fallen soldier. He held up his rifle in an attempt to defend the soldier, but the shadows claws went right through it connecting with Leon. The thing laughed at him then dashed off into the shadows disappearing. Leon's heart rate flashed red at him as a warning scrolled across the top of his screen. WARNING: LETHAL INJURY SUSTAINED. Leon fell back and slid down the wall. His hand came away from his throat covered in blood. He looked over at the unconscious soldier next to him who was also bleeding from several lacerations across his body. Leon recognized his face as Sezidan's before he closed his eyes into an eternal sleep. His heart rate monitor flat-lined and turned black. 


	10. Chapter 9: A black day

Chapter 9 A Black Day

Sezidan stood in his dress uniform saluting the coffin. Bandages covered his

body including one across his left eye. A sling held his left arm in place.

The Cornerian flag hung across the side of the silver coffin. The rank of

Corporal 1st Class was on the top underneath of the name Fortune, Leon. The

sad song of death sounded from the trumpeter. Cyrellus was attending the

funeral in a wheel-chair also dressed out in his uniform. His gray furred

hand across his heart in a salute. Others in green and sky blue uniforms

also stood saluting the coffin. The last note of the song came from the

trumpet and Sezidan walked up to the front of the coffin turning around to

face the soldiers. "Yesterday a brave soldier died. Not only was he a

soldier but he was also a good friend and a squad mate of mine. This friend

gave his life for mine. I wish that there could have been someway to prevent

his death, but I know that there is no way to turn back time to prevent

that. I wish him well in the afterlife. May his soul rest in peace." With

that Sezidan turned around saluted the coffin one last time then took his

place in the line again. The squeak of wheels filled the room as Cyrellus

rolled up in front of the coffin.

"Leon was my best friend in the world. I've known him my whole life. We

joined the military together, hoping to fight together and possibly die

alongside each other. Things don't always turn out the way you want though.

I took a shot for him only a few days ago, And I would take that shot again

if it mean that I could see him again. Leon was like a brother to me. As

Corporal Shardeth said may his soul rest in peace." He saluted the coffin

and resumed his position in the line of soldiers. Captain Felina Cartivan

stepped up to the coffin. "And so we lay to the rest the body of a soldier.

A soldier who gave his life for the Cornerian army. Not only the army but

for his friend and squad leader." Her thumb pressed a button on the remote

she held in her hand and the coffin rolled forward into an airlock. A

mechanical sound filled the room as the door shut. The button clicked again

and along with the sound of soldiers hands hitting the place in the chest

where their heart was the second airlock opened and the coffin was ejected

into space. Sezidan's deep green eyes stared at the two jets on the back of

the coffin burning as it rocketed away. The other soldiers released their

salutes and left. Sezidan's hand stayed over his heart until the two bright

points of light couldn't been seen anymore. His hand fell from his chest.

The fur under his right eye was wet with tears. His eye scanned the room

seeing who was left. Only Cy and Cartivan he thought. Sez slowly walked over

to Cy who was still staring out into space. Sez crouched so he was eye level

with him. "You ok man?"

Cy looked over at him the fur on his face wet with tears. "Sez…he was my

best friend. No offense but I want some time alone." Sez stood and patted

his shoulder. Once again his sight found Cartivan. She was also staring out

into space.

With hesitation Sez walked over to her. "Ma'am? Can I ask you a queston."

Cartivan turned her head to him. He noticed that her face was dry. "What is

it Corporal?"

Sez shifted comfortably. "Ma'am how many times have you sent a coffin into

space." He couldn't bring himself to say dead. She looked at the floor. "To

many times Corporal. Did you know that he was the only casualty of that

attack?" His chest hurt at that remark.

"Its all my fault captain. If I hadn't fallen asleep in the corridor I might

have saved him."

She grabbed his shoulders. "Corporal do you remember when I told you that

people will die in battle?"

Their eyes locked. "Yes ma'am I do. I never thought it would be my squad

that would lose a member though. I always thought that it would be our fault

that someone else would have died." Felina's Gray eyes seemed to pierce his

soul. "Would you rather have someone else's death on your hands or that your

squad mate could pass on knowing that that his leader was still alive?" Sez

turned his head away hiding his eye from sight. "Corporal there was nothing

you could do. I told you to be prepared for death. Im sorry the first person

you witness die was your squadmate." He turned back to her a few tears

coming down the right side of his face. His right hand knocked her arm away.

"He wasn't the first person I saw die Felina." He turned and left.


	11. Chapter 10: McCloud

Chapter 10 McCloud

* * *

Sezidan had laid awake the whole night. He skipped his morning shower and

walked down the hallway to his classroom. He entered and found Cy sitting in

his wheelchair.

He took a seat on the opposite side of the room than him. The door to the

back room was open and Sez could hear two different voices coming from the

room. A moment later the instructor exited the back room alone and stood

in front of the podium. Well I won't need to introduce the new helmets to you

as it seems you three…two snuck into a mission." The instructor quickly

looked away from Sez. "But we have a person here who has first hand

experience with advanced aparoids soldiers on Katina, and he would like to

talk to you about a few strategies on taking them down. Please meet Fox

McCloud." With that a male vulpine walked out of the back room. His fur was

an orangish yellow color with a white streak across the top of his head. He

was dressed in a flight jacket and green pants with metallic looking boots.

McCloud stood in front of the podium. "Hello and thanks for having me here.

You two must be the new Spec Ops." Sez's eye fell on him. "What ever gave

you that idea?" McCloud looked only slightly surprised at the rude remark.

"Well I would say it's the badge taped to your shoulder. Now if you don't

have any more comments I would like to continue." He waited for a reply from

Sezidan. When none came he continued on. "You guys have only encountered the

basic grunts." He pressed a small button on the podium and a hologram of a

small four legged aparoids appeared. "This is the lowest I've fought. Using

your good old blaster will take them down quickly." He pressed the button

again and it changed to larger aparoid. "These on the other hand can take

even a fully charged blaster. You will have to use explosives on them." The

button clicked once more. "These are hatchers." Fox gestured to the black

pod looking thing. "They will keep spitting out Aparoids unless you take

them out."

"I could have guessed this all." Fox looked down at him. "Well then Corporal

would you like to do this presentation?" Sez stood up. "Sure I would

McCloud." Sez walked up to the podium ,as Fox took a seat in the front, and

clicked through the slides each time saying "Explosives." as a new creature

appeared. Fox was stunned. "There ya go McCloud. If you would like to

continue with anything else please be my guest." Sez went back to his seat.

McCloud stood up again and went back to the podium. "Luckily for my "guest

speaker" he was right about the following Aparoids. But I honestly don't

think he could take them on if he had to right now." Sez stared him down.

"Well my presentation is done here. I need to get in the air. We have a lead

on a new aparoid base." With that McCloud performed a mock salute at Sezidan

and left the room. The canine instructor immediately turned on Sez.

"Corporal what is your problem?" Sez looked at him with anger in his eyes,

but keeping his cool he said calmly "I don't have a problem sir." The

instructor chuckled at him. "Well corporal the problem you don't have has

earned you Toilet Duty. And since our class for today is over I guess you

better start cleaning every toilet on this ship." With his hand Sez pushed

himself up and left the room in search of a toilet brush.


	12. Chapter 11: Nightmare

Chapter 11 Nightmare

* * *

They were at it again. He sat hudled in a corner watching their shadows against the wall shouting at each other. Tears streamed down his face. His brother was standing beside him.  
"He's USELESS we need to get rid of him. All he is, is another mouth to feed." The strong male voice shouted. "He's not useless." A kind sounding female voice said. "How can you say that?  
All he does is sit around the house all day!" He pulled his knees closer to him. He could hear her crying again. "He helps me." The male voice got louder. "SO HE DOES WOMAN WORK"  
"SHUT UP!" He had enough. "LEAVE HER ALONE!" The man turned on him. "You ungrateful little brat"  
The man tossed him against the wall. He started crying harder. "You are nothing but a pathetic little child." The man felt a fist connect with the side of his head. "YOu WILL NOT HARM MY SON"  
THe man turned on her and pulled a blaster from his pocket. "Your not gonna hit me." With that he pulled the trigger. The woman fell back bleeding from her chest no longer breathing. "YOU BASTARD!" The kid jumped onto the man knocking him over. The surprised man dropped the gun giving the child time to pick it up.  
The child picked it up and aimed it at the man. The other child ran up to him shouting. "Sezidan no"

"AHHHHHh!" He shouted into the darkness waking others up as he did. His face was wet with tears and sweat.  
"Sez whats wrong?" He heard Cy's voice in the darkness. "Nothing im fine." He laid back on his bed tears still coming from his eye. "Mom." he said before he drifted back to sleep.


	13. Chapter 12: Getting to know each other

Chapter 12 Getting to know each other

* * *

Sezidan hadn't slept well that night. He hadn't slept well for a few nights now.  
he knew he was supposed to go to the medical ward before training today.  
He wore his B.D.U.s to the med bay. Felina apparently was on duty today.  
He walked into the med bay and stepped up to the check in.  
The nurse looked up to him. "Name please"  
Sez sighed. "Shardeth...Arastor." The nurse scanned the sheet. "Ah here you are. Captain Cartivan will see you." Sez nodded at her and continued inside.  
"So Corporal your ready to take off your bandages. Have a seat and ill be right with you." Sez hopped up onto the table. The cold table came through his B.D.U.s.  
He felt the fur on his body stand up due to the cold. Felina came back with surgical gloves on her hands. "Corporal im going to need you to remove your vest." Sez slipped his shirt off revealing alot of bandages across his body. Her hands started removing bandages.  
When she removed the bandages she noticed hidden by Sez's white chest fur was a black scar much like a blaster shot right over his heart. "Sezidan. can you tell me how this got here it looks like it needs medical attention." Sez quickly turned away from her and threw his shirt back on. "Its nothing Felina." Her hand grabbed his preventing him from leaving. "Please. Tell me"  
He looked back to her. "Fine. My father he was...abusive to me and my mother. He loved my brother though. All because he was stronger than i was. When i was only five years old he tried to kill me.  
I don't know why my mother stayed with him but she did. Only two months later he killed her. I witnessed it. My father died that night also. But he died because of me. I shot him." Felina's gray eyes started to water. "You wanted to know didn't you?" Felina started to let her tears fall. "She shouted out to the only other nurse. "Hey you can have a ten minute break now leave." The nurse promptly left.  
She knew better than to dis-obey orders. "Sezidan. I too lost someone very dear to me. In fact I lost my brother. He died in the war with Andross. Not because of smart or expert enemies but because of carelessness by a fellow soldier." Tears were streaming down her face now. "Thats why back in boot I slapped you. You reminded me of the soldier who let my brother die." Sez didn't know what to say.  
"Felina I...im sorry." Felina looked into his eyes again seeming to pierce his soul. She then hugged him. Sez let her wrap her arms around him for a second, then slowly pushed her off. "Felina you cant get close to me." "Why?" "Because...I cant tell you right now but just trust me ok." He then sat up and walked from the room leaving Felina there with tears still coming down her face. 


	14. Chapter 13: Going it Alone

Chapter 13 Going it alone. Sez reported to his classroom again. His bandages remove including the one over his eye. A long scar ran from the top of his eyebrow to his cheek bone. His eye was shut forever. His arm was out of the sling and he was ready for action again. He opened the door to the class room and found it empty except for the instructor. "Where's Cy?" The instructor looked up at him. "Im afraid he wont be coming to this lesson." Why?" "Because this is going to be a training mission. A mission you are going to be going alone." Sez stared at him. "Sir I dont know if I can do this alone." The isntructor shook his head. "You can because you have been promoted to Corporal 2nd class. That and you are a class 2 Spec Ops." Sez knew this ment that he was in the second phase of his training. "And what about Cy. How will he get his field training?" The instructor handing him a small silver star said "Don't you worry about his training now get to Hangar 6. You will ride with a...Veezo MikLoud?" Sez put the pin in the other side of his rank badge. There was a star on each side now. "Yes sir." He saluted and left. Sez walked the hallways of the Freedom trying to find Hangar 6. "Veezo MikLoud? Sounds like a crazy fly boy." He chuckled at his own joke. He finally found the hangar and strolled right on in. "Damn they already have a new ASF!" Sez noted the beauty of the new ASF-3. "Two seats." He walked up to one where a young looking fox was tinkering in the engine. All sez could see were two legs hanging out the back. He quietly picked up a wrench and banged it on the side of the engine cause a very loud noise to echo through out it. "AHHHHHHHH! What in the name of..." The young pilot slipped out. The back of his blue flightsuit was blackened. Sez knew him. "Vixo!" "Asshole...erm i mean Sezidan!" Sez pointed at the square with a small gold star on Vixo's right shoulder. "Lieutenant 1st class already?" "Sez do you not do anything? Ive been fighting my ass off with the aparoids. How else would I have been promoted already?" Sez shook his head. "Im proud of ya kid. Been doing good for yourself I see." Vixo scratched the back of his head. "Oh hey I owe you something." He grabbed a small pail of oil and splashed it on Sez's face. Sez had a look as if he was just asked if he wanted a grilled cheese salad with pickled herrings tails. "Owed you that for the marker. Now come on. We need to get out of here." Sez wiped the oil from his face leaving his fur slightly darkened. He climbed up the ladder into the back seat of the ASF-3. "hang on sez. You in for a wild ride." Sez cocked an eyebrow at him. The view of the hangar rotated as the platform beneath them rotated to face the door. Before he knew what happened the ship shot from the hangar immediatly doing a barrle role as it left. "Engaging hyper engines." The engine fire changed from a deep red to a bright blue as the hyper engines engaged. Sez was pushed back into his seat more. "Vixo you are crazy!" "Haha I know man! Were heading to Zoness so it will be a while. Im kicking in the G-Diffuser." Sez felt the G's come off him some." Sez looked at him. "Um arent those only on Star Fox's ships?" Vixo let out an evil sounding laugh. "Well i happen to know how an Arwing works so there you have a G-Diffuser." "Vixo are you telling me you stole one of the most sophisticated pieces of technology known to the lylat system from the best Mercenary force?" "Hmm yea I guess I am." "Vixo...your crazier than i thought. Guess I know why we are such good friends now." "So Vixo care to tell me a little about yourself actually?" So they continued on through the Lylat System. 


	15. Chapter 14: Zoness

Chapter 14 Zoness

* * *

The ASF-3 roared through the atmosphere of Zoness."And thats how i ended up joining the military. Whoa hey were here. Hmm looks like we got a little rain." Vixo said. What he said was an understatement. The rain poured onto the ship reducing the visibility alot."Hey Vixo where are you taking me?" He held up a finger to signal Sez to wait.  
"This is Cornerian Space Pilot Lieutenant Vixo McCloud requesting clearance to land at pad...94." Sez heard the ships comm system come to life.  
"This is Zoness control tower 72B. You are cleared to land on pad 94. Enjoy your stay Lieutenent." Vixo clicked off the comm.  
"Well Sez im taking you to Zoness Capital City. There you will go undercover to root out what we belive to be a mole in the Cornerian Intelligence Agency." Sez was quiet for a moment.  
"And why wasn't I informed of this before I left?"  
"Hmmm I don't know. May it's because of my being of a higher rank than you." Sez shrugged and looked out the window down to Zoness. He saw a platform floating out on the water. As they neared Sez could see through the rain that it wasnt just a platform but a whole floating city.  
"Welcome to Zoness Capital City Sez." The ship set down in a hangar and the hatch opened. Vixo hopped out followed by Sez. A man dressed in a Green Flight suit came up to them.  
"Ah you two must be with the Cornerian Military." Vixo nodded "Im Lieutenent 1st Class Vixo McCloud. This is Corporal 2nd Class Sezidan Shardeth. Do you have his housing?" The man's hands fumbled through his pockets.  
"Ah yes here it is. You have an apartment in Downtown Capital City. Small 1 Bedroom apartment." Sez took the key from the man.  
"Well sir thank you for your time. Come on Vixo lets go find my apartment." The two left the hangar,Sez stealing an umbrella, and walked into Capital City. They walked down the streets taking in all the crazy buildings and billboards. They finally made it to the apartment building where Sez was going to live. It was right across the street from a "Gentleman's club titled The Silver Fox. Vixo noticed Sez reading the sign as the walked into the building.  
"Sez! Your here on a mission you don't have time to be doing that!" Sez quickly turned his attention back to the apartment building.  
"hehe yea i know man." They found the apartment on the fifth floor and went inside. It was a run down room. Flowery wallpaper was falling from the walls. A green sofa was in the living room facing a Holo TV. The kitchen had old wooden cabinets with a rusting stove and refigerator. The bathroom was relativly clean atleast.  
"Hey Vixo wanna stay for a while?" Vixo looked at Sez.  
"Sorry I gotta get back to the Freedom. Maybe Ill come visit you on leave time." The two said their farewells to each other and Vixo left leaving Sez alone. 


	16. Chapter 15: The Contact

Chapter 15 The contact

Sez awoke early in the morning. Acording to his clock it was 5:16 local time. The cold wooden floor hit his feet as he crawled out of bed. He walked into the kitchen and opened the cabinet while simulatneously yawning and scratching his back.  
"Oh yea. No food. Guess I better go get some." Sez went back to his room and grabbed a Shirt and some pants from his dresser. His casual shoes were still in his bag so he grabbed his boots and left. Of course being as tired as he was he left his house key lying on the kitchen counter so he had to spend thirty minutes getting the landlord up and then getting him to open his door. By the time Sez got his key and left it was already a quarter past six. He walked down the street dressed in a gray shirt, dark blue pants, sneakers(which he changed into when he got his key), and a trenchcoat. It was raining still. He walked unterneath of the awning to prevent himself from getting wet. He finally found a small diner where he could eat. Inside was all manner of people. Sez saw Children,Adults, teens who looked very troubled. The only open seat was between a little kid and one of those crazy teenagers. With a sigh he sat down. The kid on his left had long hair and was wearing a black shirt that said Zoness Sludge Panthers. It must have been one of those death metal bands. The kid on his right was talking constantly.  
"Daddy why does it rain. Daddy why is the planet covered by water. Daddy why is that man looking at me?" The father of the kid looked at Sez, which he returned with a nervous smile then turned back to the counter. The waitress came up to him.  
"What can i get ya to drink?" Sez smiled at her.  
"Ill just take some coffee. Black please." The waitress wrote it down and walked off to get his coffee. When she came back she set it infront of him.  
"Decided on what you want to eat yet?" With a sigh Sez looked up at her again.  
"Whatever the special for this morning is." She smiled at him and walked off to the back of the diner. Sez set his head down on he counter and sighed.  
"Corporal." His head shot up. He looked around for the voice. It came from the death rock kid.  
"Corporal Im your contact." Sez backed off for a minute.  
"Um Kid i think you need to stop takin the drugs your on and go home." The kid shook his head. in a lowered voice he started to explain himself.  
"Corporal Im working for the C.I.A. Im here to talk to you about the mission you are going to undertake." Sez looked like he was slapped in the face with a small trout.  
"How did you know i would come here?"  
"I didn't this is coincidence. Look ill meet you back at your place. At 9 o'clock ok." Sez still surprised nodded slowly. The "kid" payed his bill and left. The waitress came back with a bowl of some grayish soup.  
"This is the special of the day. Soup made from a fish found only on this planet." The waitress laid a check down and left. He dipped his spoon into the soup and tried it. It was actually quite good despite its bad look. When he finished he paid his bill and left(leaving a tip of course). When he stepped outside it was still raining. He checked his watch.  
"hmm only 7:30" Sez walked down the street for a while looking at the various building and stores. He came to the dock where the green waves were crashing against the pillars holding up the city.  
"Hmm 8:30 better head back." Sez returned to his appartment eyeing the club again as he went inside. When he got inside the kid was there only...he wasnt a kid anymore. His hair was short and he was in a C.I.A. uniform.  
"Ah corporal your here. Well weve got some leads for you to follow." He dropped a folder on the coffe table.  
"Your orders if you find him are Kill on Sight. Make sure before you shoot though. We do currently belive that he is on Zoness. So you might want to begin your search here. Good luck corporal." The agent nodded to him and left. Sez picked up the folder and pulled the picture of the man out. When his eye fell upon the picture he dropped it and took a step back.  
"Tsiras!"


	17. Chapter 16: Brotherly Love

Chapter 16 Brotherly Love

**Sorry it took so long for the next chatper for those of you reading.**

**

* * *

**  
Sezidan reached down and picked the picture up. He examined it again just to make sure. "Yea. Its definatly him. Why the hell would my brother have joined the C.I.A.? It doesnt matter though. The only thing that matters now is finding him and getting rid of him." His eye saw a piece of paper in the envelope. It was a list of all the places that he had been sighted. "Hmmm. Dock 17. Guess ill try there first." He slipped the paper into his pocket and walked out the making sure to grab his key this time. The rain had stopped but it was still overcast. When he arrived at the dock there weren't many people around. A mechanic and a dock master. He pulled the picture out of his pocket and looked at it again. "Mom always said we did look alike." He sighed and walked up to the dock master. "Excuse me sir but maybe you could help me in an investigation. Have you seen this man?" Sez handed him the picture. "Yep. Im lookin at him." Sez rubbed his eyes in frustration. "Sir that man is my brother. We look alike but if you will see I am missing an eye." "Hmm. Yea I've seen 'em. He was here yesterday. Mumblin somethin about they are on to me or somethin like that. He left a ship here. I can't let ya see it though." "Sir im with the Cornerian Military I need to see this ship." Sez held out his ID for the man to see. "Well I guess I can let ya see it then." He said nervously. "Thank you. You are providing a great service to the Cornerian Military.' The dock master led Sez to a ship that was covered by a large cloth. Sez started to pull the cover off. When he finally saw it he was amazed. "This can't be!" Sez gazed in awe at the replica of an Arwing. "I've got to inform Star Fox right away. Sir if he returns for his ship call me right away, and hold him here." Sez handed the man a number where he could be reached. He then turned and walked off back to his apartment. Sez walked in the door and dialed the number of his contact. His call was answered after two rings. "Agent Mord speaking." "Mord its me Corporal Shardeth. I have information about the traitor. It seems his ship his here on Zoness, in dock 17, so he must still be here. I have the dock master watching the ship to make sure that no one leaves in it without him calling me." "Good work Corporal. Ill have an agent down there right away." The line clicked off and sez hung up the phone. He sat down on the edge of his couch waiting for the agent to show up. He waited for hours and no one showed up. He was pacing in the kitchen now. He jumped back in surprise as his phone rang. He picked it up. "Hello?" "Army boy that guy is here for his ship. You might want to get down here. Quickly i might AAHH!" A blaster shot could be heard in the background. Sez dropped the phone and ran out the door not even bothering to lock it. He arrived at the dock to find the ship still there. Outside the hangar was the dead body of the dock master. Drawing his blaster from inside his coat sez walked inside. A male red fox was loading something into the back of the ship. "HOLD IT TSIRAS!" The fox looked up. He was identical to Sezidan except that he still had his left eye. "Well well my brother. What brings you here?" Sez pointed the gun at him. "You. You are a spy working for the aparoids! I knew you were scum brother but thats treason." Tsiras chuckled. "Brother im only trying to make a profit." Sez fired a shot at him missing by inches as Tsiras ducked behind the ship. "Now now lets not get violent. Someone could get hurt." A blue blast came from around the corner missing sez as he dived out of the way. "Tsiras give up!" Sez fired another shot hitting the side of the Arwing replica leaving a scorch mark. "Hey bro this was expensive. Watch it!" "Tsiras I dont want to hurt you! Just give up!" "Bro I dont want to hurt you either but im afraid im going to have to." Tsiras dived out from behind the Arwing rolling as hit into a crouch position snapping his blaster up firing at Sez. A shot hit him in the right arm forcing him to drop his blaster. Sez cried out in pain. "Sorry I had to do tha bro." Tsiras walked over to Sezidan and picked up his blaster. "Don't go getting yourself killed." Sez looked up at him almost snarling "Rot in hell Tsiras." "Now Sez im family you shouldn't talk to me like that. I think its time for a little nap." Tsiras switched his blaster over to stun and shot sez in the chest. "Tsiras...I will...get...you." Sez fell back still awake but barely. "Now brother dont you go telling anyone what you saw here." Tsiras wagged his finger at him then walked off toward his ship and hopped in. As he lifted off he waved to Sez with a smirk on his face. With his remaining energy Sez gave him a middle finger salute then fell unconscious.


	18. Chapter 17: True Feelings

Chapter 17 True feelings

**Hehe sorry about the long ass delay in posting the chapter but I had a crap load of stuff to deal with.

* * *

**

Sez awoke in the hospital. He sat up proping himself up against the

headboard. His right bicep was bandaged from the wound. His clothes were

hanging on

a hook to his right. He quickly hopped out of bed and got dressed. Upon

leaving his room he was confronted by Agent Mord. "Sezidan. How are you

feeling?"

"Im alright I guess. I could be dead. You didnt catch Tsiras did you?" Mord

shook his head. "Damn. Well we will find him again." "You wont be finding

him right now corporal. You are to return to the Freedom. There has been

attacks of some sort. Two people you know are injured." Sez's eyes narrowed.

"Who?" "Well they didnt say. All I was told was to tell you to get back to

the Freedom immediatly. A ship will meet you at Dock 92. You should know

where that is since it is almost right by 94." Sez nodded to Mord and walked

quickly from the hospital traveling to Dock 92. When he arrived he found

an ASF-3 waiting for him. A man was standing outside of it. When Sez walked

up the man introduced himself. "Hey there. My name is Odius Klavatan. Im

a friend of one of the people attacked. Im not your pilot though. She is."

He gestured to a tiger girl. "Her name is Solrilya. Look I have business

to attend to here on Zoness so when you get there tell..." His pocket

started ringing. He pulled out a phone and started talking. He waved to Sez,

and

walked off. The girl was inspecting the fuel line going to her ship. "So

your my pilot back to the freedom?" She turned around. "Yes sir. Ensign

Solrilya

Corl. I belive you know my brother." Sez thought for a minute. "Wait...your

brother...and you..." She smiled at him. "I was adopted." "Ah I see. Well

shall we get going?" She nodded at him and unhooked the fuel line. With ease

she jumped into the seat of the ASF-3. Sez was only half way up the ladder.

"Wow you can jump!" "I was a gymnist in school." Sez sat in the back seat

and buckled his harness. The hangar door opened and she gunned the throtle.

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOO!" She shouted as the ship flew at breakneck speed

between the buildings of Capital City tilted up on its side. "You know

Solrilya I know a guy who you would get along with great." She laughed and

pulled the stick up pulling them out of the city and up into space.

"Hang on sir im engaging Hyper Engines." She pressed a button on the throtle

stick and the jet fire turned to the blue that Sez knew now. He was

pushed back into his seat as the ship continued through the lylat system.

5 hours later

The CS Freedom was in view as they rounded Titaina. "CS Freedom this is

Ensign Corl requesting landing clearence. My cargo is the soldier

which was ordered to come back." The comm system crackled on. "Roger that

Ensign. You are granted clearence in Hangar 1."

She pulled the ship into the hangar and landed, a little rough, in the back.

The canopy slid open and Sez hopped out. "Corporal you are supposed

to go to Med Bay 1." Sez waved at her as he ran off. When he entered the med

bay his worst fears and come true. On one table lay Lieutenant Vixo McCloud

on the other lay Captain Felina Cartivan. Vixo was badly injured. Many

slashes covered his body.Steady breathing

told Sez that he was stable although unconscious. Felina was awake though.

Sez walked over to her. "Captain are you ok?"

She looked up at him. "Im alright Sez. Im just glad to see that your safe. I

heard about your fight with your brother. If you want to talk..."

Sez cut her off. "Felina Im sorry I walked out on you. You needed support

and I didn't give it. I should have though. Im sorry." Felina shifted

her view to look down at the floor. "Sezidan. I should be the one giving you

support through your hard times not the other way around."

"Felina it should be both ways. Remember when you said that you would be

here for me and i said I would be here for you to. I meant it. If you

need to talk to me just say so." She stared up at him. "Thank you Sez. Look

Vixo is starting to wake up so im going to let you talk to him.

I know how hes your best friend." Sez nodded at her and smiled. When he

turned around Vixo was indeed starting to awaken. He sat on a chair that was

beside Vixos bed. Vixo looked up at Sez with a sleepy look on his face.

"Sez. How did everything go?" "Straight to the point eh Vixo. Well I found

the spy." Sez hesitated. "He got away though. But Vixo I have a more

important question for you. What attacked you?" Vixo looked like he was

concentrating.

"It was strange. It was like a shadow or something." Sezs face changed to a

more serious expression. "Did you see where it went?" "No it attacked me

and I was knocked out by its attacks." "I see. Well Vixo I hope you get

better but I need some time to think for a while." He stood up and walked

over

to the door. As he left he waved at Vixo and Felina. "This shadow is

starting to get out of hand." Sez thought outloud. "Im gonna have to find

someway to stop it." He reached his barracks and went inside. It was empty.

He found his bed and laid back on it. He fell asleep with shadows running

through his mind.

That night

Sez had woken up in the night. Still in his clothes from earlier he walked

the halls to find the mess hall. As he neared he saw someone standing near

the drink machine. "Felina?" She looked up at him. "Sez. I was just on my

way to see you." "Huh?" She stepped up to him. "Sez what you said earlier.

Made me realize how i really feel for you. Sezidan...I love you." Sez stared

into her eyes. "Felina I...I think I love you to. But we cant be together

I told you that." Shes hugged him. "I dont care why. All I want is to be

with you now." Sez wrapped his arms around her. "Dont let go of me Sez."


	19. Chapter 18: Return to Arms

Chapter 18 Return to Arms

Sez lay in his bed looking into the darkness. Had he really done what he

thought he did? He knew he was attached to Felina as a friend,

but he didn't know that he had loved her til only a few hours ago. She also

said she had loved him too. He shifted onto his side.

He knew he shouldn't start a relationship but he really loved her and wanted

to be with her. He shifted onto his back again.

His eyelids were starting to get heavy. He drifted off to sleep thinking of

Felina.

He awoke in the morning to the usual hustle

and bustle of morning activities. Sez rolled out of bed and grabbed his

uniform out of his footlocker. He showered and dressed then

headed out to breakfast. He got his food and scanned the room for a place to

sit. Sitting at a table was Vixo, wrapped in bandages,

chatting with Solrilya. He took a seat beside Vixo who was waving a fork

full of egg around while talking. "Hey Vixo! See you made it

out of the med bay." Vixo looked over at him taking a bite as he did. "Yea.

I can't fly for a while though. I tried to argue with them

but they still said no. Solrilya here was telling me about her piloting

career." The tiger girl smiled at Sez.

"Hehe we've met. She's about as crazy as you are." She laughed as did Sez.

Vixo merely looked puzzled. Sez then started explaining about

his mission and how he fought with Tsiras. During the middle of his story a

man dressed in a blue uniform walked up to the table and sat

down beside Sez. He had 4 stars across the left side of his shoulder. This

meant he was a 4 star general. Sez stood and shouted

"General on the deck!" while saluting. Every other soldier stood and

saluted. The lupine general said calmly "At ease men."

They all sat back down and the loud chattering resumed. "Sir to what do I

owe the honor?" The general smiled at him.

"Corporal you have been reassigned to the front lines. A third squad mate

has been added to your team. His name is Corporal Rasif Solari.

Your other friend Corporal Corl seems to have recovered enough to assist you

on the next mission. When you are done eating

I need you to come to briefing room 5 to receive info on your next mission.

There you can also meet Corporal Solari. Well enjoy your meal Shardeth."

The general nodded to him and stood. He then spun around and left the room.

Vixo looked over at him a piece of egg hanging from the corner of his mouth.

"Back on the front lines again eh Sez.

You better make it back alive from your next mission ya here me?" Sez nodded

and stood.

"Well guys Im gonna go ahead and get over to the briefing room. I'll see ya

later." Sez dumped his tray into a trash can and left the room waving to

Vixo and Solrilya.

He strolled the halls in the direction of the briefing room. He felt happy

now, almost like something was missing in his life had finally appeared.

He arrived in the briefing room a few minutes later to find it empty except

for a box the size of a foot locker at the front of the room.

Once again curiosity got the better of him and he walked up to it and pulled

the top open. Inside were new suits of clothes and a full helmet.

The clothes seemed to be made of some black plastic fabric. The helmet still

had the orange faceplate but now covered the entire face area.

He grabbed the sleeve of one of the shirts. The material felt weird. It was

almost like a fluid. He heard the door open and dropped the shirt.

When he turned around a leopard had walked in dressed out in his uniform.

The rank badge on his shoulder told Sez that he was a Corporal 2nd class.

On the same tag it said Solari. "Hey there you must be my new squad mate.

Rasif wasn't it?" The leopard looked at him. "Yes. That's me."

Sez could tell he really didn't want to talk so he let him be. The door

opened again and a familiar gray fox walked in. "Cy! You look great man!"

Sez half walked half ran to him. "Sez haven't seen you in a while. Heard you

had to go on a mission." Sez started going into detail about his mission.

"So you had to fight your brother? That must have been tough." He shook his

head. "No it really wasn't. I always hated him."

Once again the door opened and a the lupine sarge that they had come to know

walked into the room with a folder in hand. "Well since

everyone is here Im going to go ahead and get started on filling you in on

your new equipment." The sarge opened up the footlocker and pulled out

a shirt. "Now this may look like a normal shirt to you but it is really the

latest in protective gear. The fabric is really micro-tubing that contains

a liquid inside. This liquid is photo-absorbing so it can take blasts from

other lasers with ease. But that's not all.

The liquid also hardens on contact preventing projectiles or even

hand-to-hand weaponry from penetrating. The aparoid soldiers use plasma

weaponry

though. The fabric also can absorb a tremendous amount of heat before

melting. In tests it took up to four shots to melt through. New

nanotechnology

has enabled us to link the armor to your helmets heads up display letting

you see the status of your armor." He laid the shirt down. "Now you will

still be wearing your old armor over top of this for extra protection as

this new armor weighs virtually nothing. Now your new helmets are full

helmets

as you can tell. They are able to create an water tight seal around your

neck if the need to submerge in water arises. And it will on this mission.

On the back is a hook up for virtually every breathing apparatus known to

the Cornerian Military.

Now onto your mission. You are to infiltrate an aparoid intelligence

facility. We believe that the traitor Tsiras Shardeth is there.

We have received information from Corporal Shardeth that he has created a

replica of the Star Fox teams Arwing. We thing he plans to sell this fighter

to the aparoid military. If so he could turn this war into a massacre of our

fleets. Your first objective is to find out if the

Arwing is indeed there.

If so you are to destroy it. Your second objective is to find out whether

Tsiras Shardeth is really there. If so you are to assassinate him

for high treason. And lastly you are to set charges at strategic location at

this base to destroy it. You will have to download the facilities

map from the computer there and find out the strategic bombing areas on your

own." The sarge pulled a small clicker out of his pocket. He pressed

the button and the lights dimmed. A second click turned the wall projector

on showing a map of an aparoid facility. A river ran straight through

the middle. "You will be inserted here." With a laser pointer the sarge

pointed to an area about half a mile north of the base. The red dot was

directly in the center of the river. You will make your way underwater into

the base. You will enter here." The red dot fell on a building very

close to the river. "This entrance area should lead you into the underground

portion of the base. Once inside you will find a computer node and

download the blue prints of the facility. You will use these blue prints to

complete your mission. Is there any questions?" Sez raised his hand.

"Ah yes Corporal Shardeth." "Sir wouldn't they see the jump chairs?" "Good

question Corporal. You wont be using jump chairs. You will be descending

via rope into the river from an L.A.A.T. You will be provided cover by

Anomaly Squadron. Even though they are down one member they should make

enough

noise to prevent you from being seen." Once again Sez raised his hand.

"Corporal Shardeth again." "Sir where will this mission be taking place?"

"On Macbeth. Any further questions?" When nobody raised their hand the sarge

spoke up again. "You will meet up in Hangar 2 at 2000 hours. DISMISSED!"

The soldiers stood and left the room. Sez returned to his room to find a

package sitting on his bed.


	20. Chapter 19 Part 1: Heirloom

Chapter 19 Part 1: Heirloom

Sez picked the package up and examined it. There was no return address.

The package was pretty long. About three feet. It was about 10 inches wide.

He opened it cautiously. Inside was an oriental sword.

A note was attached.

Dear Brother

This was moms. I figured you would want it considering you always were a

mamma's boy.

Your Brother

Tsiras Shardeth

Sez crumpled the note in his hand and threw it on his bed. He then picked

the sword back up and drew it out of the sheath.

The blade was a deep crimson red color. Etched on the blade were the words.

To my son Arastor. Sez wondered why his mother had wanted to give him

a sword. He gripped the sword with both hands and swung it a few times. It

was balanced very well. It almost felt like nothing in his hands.

He sheathed the sword again and set it beside his bed. He would have to

practice with it some when he got back from the mission. He checked his

clock.

10:00. He had way to much time to spend so he snatched up the sword and left

for the gymnasium. He arrived to find only one person there

who was fiercely attacking the punching bag. Sez pulled the sword from the

sheath. A cord hung from the side so he decided to tie it to his belt.

On the wall he pressed a button that called up a practice dummy. Sez pulled

the blade back to his right and swung. It cut into the dummy about half

way. He pulled the sword out and held the sword across his chest in a

defensive stance. He jabbed out with the sword stabbing it into the dummy's

chest.

When he tried to pull it out it proved very difficult. He placed his foot on

the dummy and pulled. With a popping sounds the sword pulled free sending

Sez flying backwards landing on his back skidding across the floor. He

stopped skidding right at Captain Felina's feet staring up at her.

"Hey beautiful." He said. She laughed and helped him to his feet. When he

stood he sheathed his sword and grabbed Felina swinging her around.

As he did he placed his hand around her back holding her up. "Boy you sure

are energetic today." "Hehe baby you do that to me." He stood her back up

on her feet. "So why are you here Fel?" "I was coming to exercise. I haven't

been in the field in years but I still need to keep in shape."

"Yea baby I wouldn't want you to lose that beautiful body now would I?" She

blushed. "Where did you get that sword?" "My brother…he sent it to me.

It was from my mother." He pulled the sword from its sheath and showed it to

her. "It's the only thing of hers I have. Well hon I better get going.

I'll see you later." He kissed her and left.


	21. Chapter 19 Part 2: Insertion

**Hey guys sorry its taken me so long to update but my life has been hell.

* * *

**

Chapter 19 Part 2: Insertion

Sez made his way to Hangar 2. He had already been outfitted in his new

equipment. The new suit had conformed perfectly to his body.

His old armor was over top of his new suit. An A.I.R.-7 was slung across his

back. He found the hangar, and walked in. A jet black L.A.A.T. was

sitting on the ground facing towards the exit. Sitting on the seats inside

were Cy and Rasif waiting on him. He took his seat beside Cyrellus and

leaned back. "So Cy you are up for this mission aren't ya?" Cy nodded to

him. "How about you Rasif?" The leopard looked over at him. "Of course im

ready. Im always ready." Sez nodded to him and leaned back. A few seconds

later the doors on the side slide closed.

The intercom crackled on. "Hey guys this may seem strange but we are going

to be in a high altitude. Your going to need to get your helmets on and

hook up your air tanks. Sez pulled his helmet on. The orange glass seemed to

wink on and it turned crystal clear. He laid his rifle on the seat and

slung an air tank on his back. The hose fit into the back of his helmet

perfectly. On the side of his helmet he pressed the button which sealed the

helm around his neck. A message scrolled across the top of his screen.

"Initializing air tank connection." A few seconds later a small air tank

appeared by his heart monitor. "Ok guys we reach the drop zone in a few

minutes so get ready." Sez picked up his rifle and his ammo counter

appeared.

It was now in his lower right corner. A new box had appeared under his heart

monitor though. It looked like his armor just completely blue. "Must mean

full status." He thought. "Ok guys were lifting off now. Might want to

buckle up this is gonna get bumpy." The ship did indeed lift off. It flew

out

of the hangar and they felt the ship start to rumble. It smoothed out after

about 10 minutes as they entered the lower atmosphere. "Ok guys drop is

in 2 minutes. Wish luck to Anomaly Squadron." Sez nodded his head to the

squadron meaning he wished them luck. The doors on the side opened and the

ground outside flew by. The ship started slowing and stopped above the

river. A few ropes fell out of an overhead compartment. They were attached

at

one end to the ceiling of the ship. Sez grabbed his gun and slung it over

his shoulder. He grabbed one of the ropes looked at his teammates quickly

then jumped out sliding down the rope plunging into the cold dark water.


	22. Chapter 20: Infiltration

Chapter 20 Infiltration

Sez sunk into the water. His screen seemed to turn green with night vision.

It didn't do much good in the murky water though. His vision extended

out about five feet. He checked to his left and right. He found his two

teammates and signaled them to continue on with him. The waypoint that had

appeared on their visor said .6 kilometers. A small meter had appeared

beside the air tank indicating how much air was left.

It was about 95 so Sez figured that he had enough air to make it. They swam

for what seemed like a hour before they finally found the grating

into the base. Sez pulled his knife out thumbed a switch on the side. A low

humming sound let him know it was on. He pressed it against the grating

and it slowly cut through it. He slid through the new opening and popped his

head up out of the water. There was a guard about 20 feet from him on

the left and two ahead of him. He dropped back underneath of the surface and

pointed to Cy and Rasif the location and number of guards on the surface.

Sez climbed out of the water slowly as not to make any noise. He raised his

A.I.R.-7 as did Cy and Rasif as they came out of the water. Sez raised

three fingers and counted down. When he hit zero the all fired

simultaneously taking out all three guards. Sez made two fingers and

motioned forward.

Cy and Rasif dashed forward towards the entrance. "Cy work on that lock me

and Rasif will cover you. Cy pulled out a lock pick kit and started on the

lock. The lock clicked open and The three entered The building. Sez's helmet

scrolled a message across the top of his visor. "SCANNING FOR COMPUTER

NODE..." A waypoint appeared a few seconds later. They followed the waypoint

through the halls having to take out a guard or two. They reached the

computer and Sez pulled a small cord from the edge of his helmet and plugged

it into the terminal. A blue meter appeared at the top of his visor. At

the top it said downloading. When it finshed Sez send the file to his

teammates. "Ok Rasif your the new guy lets let you find the best bomb

spots."

"Hmm lead I got a few spots in mind. Let me take this alone." "No! Last time

I let my teammates go off without me one almost died." "Roger that lead."

An overlay map popped up on Sez's visor. A few flashing red circles were in

various areas of the base. "Ok guys lets get to work." They traveled the

halls on their way to the bomb spots. "Ok Rasif, Cy keep watch I'm gonna set

up The bomb." Sez took bomb off of his belt and pressed arm. With another

press he hit trigger and placed it into a air duct. His visor started to get

staticy then cleared up. "hmm" "What is it lead?" "Its nothing."

Sez stood and they went down the halls having another shootout with a few

guards Rasif incuring a minor injury to his arm. At the next location Sez

placed the bomb under a floor tile. His visor filled with static again but

left as he stood. On the way to his next location his screen was completely

filled and a high pitched ringing filled his ears. "ARGH!" "What is it

lead?" Cy said. Through the static he could see a message scroll across

his screen. HEY BRO. GLAD YOU FOUND MY LITTLE VIRUS. HOPE YOU ENJOY THAT

HORRID SOUND. The high pitched noise got worse sending Sez into a world of

pain. "ARGHH!" He struggled with his helmet trying to get it off. He

finally found the latch and threw his helmet at the wall. He fell back with

blood trickling from his ears. "Guys i have something i have to do continue

planting those bombs." Sez stood and pulled his A.I.R.-7 around to his

front and walked off.


End file.
